


Mixed Messages

by holtzghostgirl



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, I didn't think there was enough in the tag yet, Porn, Smut, The tags say it all, my precious dorks, so I have honorably made my own contribution, they totally remind me of a married couple trying to spice it up in the bedroom here, this is just smut with a storyline, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzghostgirl/pseuds/holtzghostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erin and Holtzmann's six month anniversary, and Holtzmann is four hours late home from the firehouse. Erin gets tired of waiting for her to get back, and so she decides to try sexting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn, in case you hadn't already realised.

It was their anniversary and Holtz was still at the firehouse, four hours after the others had gone home.  
  
‘I’m onto something,’ she had said to Erin pleadingly, and when an idea took her like that there was no stopping it, ‘just wait for me at your place. I’ll compensate for the lost time, I swear.’ Erin had agreed with little protestation at the time, it may have been their anniversary but Holtz had never let her down before, and if she said she'd make up for it, Erin knew she meant it.  


However, Erin would regret agreeing so easily, a couple hours down the line, when there was still no sign of her girlfriend. The Ghostbusters had been working extra hard of late, they’d had a couple scientific breakthroughs and several complicated cases to work with. She and Holtz had hardly had a moment to themselves, and when they did it seemed all they had the energy to do was put on a movie and fall asleep together. Erin was seriously missing her sex life. It had nearly been a week since they last did anything, and it was starting to drive her wild. As she sat on the sofa and tried to distract herself with television all she could think about was Holtzmann’s hot body pressed up against her own. The feeling of wrapping her legs around the other woman’s waist whilst she fucked her with her fingers against the kitchen counter last week, nipping and kissing at her neck. 

Those thoughts were literally getting Erin hot under the collar, and she began unbuttoning her blouse to relieve some of the heat, her skin remaining flushed and warm with arousal. She looked at her phone and chewed her lip, curiously. Twenty minutes later, a slightly out of breath Holtzmann was ringing the bell to her apartment.

‘That was quick!’ Erin said as she pulled the door open. She wasn’t fully dressed anymore, but Holtz had seen her in nothing but her bra and panties several times before. They’d been dating for sixth months now, that was plenty of time to lose any lingering body-shyness, Erin certainly knew that Holtzmann didn’t mind. To put it mildly. She could see the other woman slowly, hungrily, drinking her in, as she pulled off her jacket and kicked the door shut without turning away. The way she looked at her alone sending a thrill through her body, Holtz reached for Erin and pulled her in by her hips appreciating her familiar clean scent and yearning to musk it up with sweat and hormones. She kissed her hard and it was a hot and heavy kind of kiss, laced with the engineer's obvious need.

‘Has something made you a little excited?’ Erin teased, breathing heavier as their kiss broke off. Her smile small and sexy and enough to make Holtz need to kiss her again before she spoke.  
‘Well, those were some pretty persuasive texts you sent me Doctor Gilbert.’  
‘Oh, those?’ Erin pretended she had almost forgotten, all innocent eyes and soft unassuming lips, arms laying languidly over Holtzmann’s shoulders, keeping her close, ‘I just um… thought you might be curious. About what I was doing.’

Holtz smiled a slow wolfish grin, revelling in that obvious tease. If that was the game Erin was playing, she could certainly match it.  
‘Did you really? And which particular part did you think that I would be most curious about?’ her voice was a low drawl, right by Erin’s ear, her breath softly tickling the skin, tearing at the edges of her sweet act, ‘The part where you texted me and said you were just in your underwear? Or maybe the bit where you said you were, and I quote ‘hot and needy’, and teasing yourself through your panties?’  
Erin squirmed just a little, feeling suddenly more exposed in just her underwear. It seemed she was quickly losing the upper hand, and her girlfriend knew it too. She was blushing now, but it was obvious to both of them that she was enjoying the almost predatory way Holtzmann was looking at her. 

‘Those messages were just, informative, you know like a news report… or the weather. I was, just, letting you know about the conditions in your immediate vicinity.’ Erin’s earlier brazen confidence was fading fast; she was too distracted to maintain the performance. Heart hammering away in her chest with anticipation.  
‘And it wasn’t at all an attempt to get me so hot and bothered I’d ditch my work and come racing back to you?’ Holtzmann asked, her hand sliding casually into Ern’s panties. She gasped softly and bit down on her lip, shaking her head. Holtz stilled her fingers from making any movements. ‘Are you sure Erin?’ She caressed smoothly over the other woman’s clit once and Erin mewled softly, nuzzling against her girlfriend's neck. 

Holtzmann loved having that power over her, watching the typically highly composed physicist come undone in her arms. It got her off more than anything else, she loved being the only person who could do that to Erin, so much that it wouldn’t be long until she’d have to drop this tease and act on her arousal. But she was enjoying it too much to let it end yet. They were both already getting so worked up, and it was incredibly exciting. She loved Erin's growing confidence with her, and those sexts had been a total but entirely sexy surprise.

‘I think I’m going to have to drag this out a little, darlin'.’ Holtz exaggerated the length of the last word, withdrawing her hand entirely, ‘it’s only fair, I mean, just think of what it was like for me to read those messages, and not be able to do anything about it. I couldn’t think straight, and I suspect that was exactly what you wanted.’ Erin was so distraught by the removal of Holtzmann's hand that her mouth formed an involuntary frown, Holtz laughed and nipped at her lip affectionately.  
‘I just… thought you’d want to know,’ Erin protested, ‘there wasn’t any kind of, nefarious intent.’ She tried to keep a straight face, as she started to pull down the straps of Holtzmann’s overalls, desperate to get her out of her clothes. The other woman did not stop her, and swiftly assisted by kicking off her boots and dragging her top over her head, until she too was only minimally covered up.

‘Can you blame me?’ Erin said, running her hands across Holtz’s abdomen and pressing delicate fluttery kisses just below her jawline. It was getting harder and harder for Holtzmann to maintain her act, but she steeled herself against the wonderful feeling of Erin’s touch. She stepped back, having unhooked and disposed of Erin’s bra with ease, to grab her hand and lead her roughly to the sofa. There was hardly a moment’s notice between Erin sitting down and Holtz pulling off her panties and burying her head between her legs. Erin didn’t have time to register anything other than pure explosive pleasure, and after another moment Holtz had swiftly filled her sex with two fingers, twisting them in and out rhythmically with the strokes of her tongue. Erin was keening and thrusting her hips up ceaselessly against the anchoring of Holtzmann's grip, desperate for whatever she could get. 

‘Fuck,’ Erin moaned, and Holtz felt another heady shot of desire hit her hard, ‘Holtz, oh my God. Jillian.’ She could feel the physicist starting to pulse around her fingers and so she made two long tantalising strokes, taking Erin even higher, before she withdrew them completely. She had calculated the perfect method to elevate Erin's desire. Erin actually whimpered with need at the denial, and Holtz climbed up to straddle her lap, delighted by how desperately wet and naked she was now. It was almost too simple. She knew exactly the ways to make Erin tick. She sucked the wetness from her fingers slowly, meeting Erin’s eyes with glorious triumph.  
‘I love you,’ Erin mumbled, pulling her down to kiss her roughly, tasting herself on those lips, ‘but oh my God, I could kill you for that.’ 

Holtzmann was not the only one who knew how to press buttons. Erin began to exert pressure against her with the heel of her hand, feeling how wet Holtz was through her panties already, she was quietly smug.  
‘I guess I got you pretty riled up, huh?’ She teased, pressing even more firmly over that perfect spot that made Holtz shut her eyes, composure failing, ‘I couldn’t help missing you though, I was all on my own and I just started to have some thoughts…’ Holtzmann sighed, unable to deny rocking herself against Erin’s hand.  
‘I am going to fuck you, Erin, until you see stars.’ She practically purred, and it was Erin’s turn to smile confidently again. Whenever she was starting to hit the spot with Holtz, she always began making her threats. Erin carefully used her other hand to unclip her bra, and pull it off. She latched her lips around a hard pink nipple and began to tease it in her mouth, moaning quietly as she did so. That move was one of the engineer’s great weaknesses, and her breath hitched sharply at the action. The fire in Holtzmann’s prior act increasingly subdued as she lost herself to those sensations.

Erin’s hand found its way inside Holtzmann’s panties and she made more firm slow circles with her fingers on her clit, the pressure just right. Holtz’s thighs were already starting to tremble, as if a storm was starting to rumble inside her, and then her eyes flashed open and she grabbed Erin’s wrist and held it firmly still. Erin flicked her nipple hard with her tongue and then withdrew her lips from it entirely. They met eyes, and merely looked at one another for a moment, so much tension shimmering and burning between them. Erin was highly satisfied by her work.

‘You’re mine.’ Holtzmann stated, her voice rougher than normal. Erin could only nod in confirmation before they crashed lips again and they were grinding up against each other faster and faster, harder and harder. Messy and clumsy and pure. Her hands shakily tearing to get Holtzmann’s underwear off her, as she felt the return of those slender fingers pumping in and out of her with slick expertise. Their foreheads pressed close, they muttered words and stifled moans of ‘I love you’ and ‘I need this more than anything else’, while their skin prickled with an electricity that had every nerve in their bodies standing to attention in armies of goosebumps. 

There was a long moment where it seemed as if the growing tsunami of building pleasure would never cease, Erin and Holtzmann became lost in a haze of hot and perfect harmonious bliss, and then the veil began to crumble down. They had reached the crescendo of shared completion, their bodies spent from the cries of an achingly perfect climax. Holtz thrusting her fingers faster and faster into Erin, who was kneeding at her heat with her hand until black spots started to invade her vision. Collapsing into each other as they came so hard. 

Erin lightly pressed her lips against Holtz’s collarbone, tasting the salt on her skin as they fought to breathe normally again.  
‘That was…’ She began to murmur but was unable to find words, and Holtz kissed her damp forehead tenderly.  
‘I love you,’ she said, and then decided that wasn’t quite enough, ‘Erin, I love you so fucking much.’ They did not waste too much time resting after that.


End file.
